


Inbox

by superwhotrashlock123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhotrashlock123/pseuds/superwhotrashlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is learning to use a computer!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gayangellover has made a group chat.  
Gayangellover has added Moosey and Confusion.  
Confusion: I made it, ive logged on! Sam totally didn't help hahahaa  
Moosey: Why do we have a group chat when we are right next to each other?  
Gayangellover: SAM STOP WITH LOGIC!!!  
Moosey: If it wasn't for my logic who would be dead!  
Gayangellover: Same to you dick!  
Confusion: *Makes popcorn*  
Confusion: I believe that is what we are meant to put in these situations.  
Moosey: Did you just??? Really??  
Gayangellover: SHHHH SAM MY BOYF IS LEARNING  
Gayangellover: I mean best friend hahaaha autocorrect.  
Confusion: I get that a lot DADDY!  
Confusion: *DADDY  
Moosey: can you guys not in front of me!!  
Gayangellover: ;)  
Confusion: I MEANT D E A N  
Confusion: Why wont it let me put D E A N it keeps changes.  
Moosey: Did you tamper with his auto correct Dean?  
Gayangellover: NNOOOOOOO!!!  
Confusion: TWAT its fine.  
Confusion: S A M.  
Confusion: Im so frustrated.  
Gayangellover: Sexually?????  
Moosey: TWAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!  
Gayangellover: How? strangle me with your long brown locks?!  
Gayangellover: Sam???  
Gayangellover: cAS Help HES AT MY DOOR!!!!!  
Confusion: Samual!  
Confusion: Come back here!!  
Gayangellover: ehhlhldjhdjhdshlhldshlchihchdsdc  
Confusion: That makes no sense.  
Gayangellover: Sams hitting me with my keyboard!!!  
Gayangellover: ITS SAM ACTUALLY!!  
Confusion: Back in my day Sam would be banished in hell.  
Gayangellover: I WAS IN HELL!!!


	2. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating!

Confusion: My brother wishes to join.   
Moosey: Which one?   
Confusion: Two of my brothers.   
Gayangellover: Which ones we don't have dicks in our group chats.   
Confusion: But both of you 2 and my vessel has one so why are we in the group chat?   
Moosey: Never mind cas

Confusion added DorkyGabriel and TheDevil 

Moosey: Well shit!   
Gayangellover: This is going to be great!   
TheDevil: Hey, Sammy. I have missed you.   
Moosey: The feeling isn't mutual   
TheDevil: Oh Sammy you know you missed me. I want you back.  
Confusion: Lucifer behave or I will banish you from this group chat.  
TheDevil: You think you can banish me. Oh, little brother, you have a lot to learn.   
DorkyGabriel: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Lucy, I think you should back off my lover.   
Gayangellover: Sam I was meant to be the gay one.   
Gayangellover: HA autocorrect, I'm not gay. I'm going for a drink. Coming with Cas?   
Confusion: I think so. 

Gayangellover and Confusion have gone offline

TheDevil: What do you mean your 'lover'?   
TheDevil: I saw him first!   
DorkyGabriel: I call bullshit! He is mine.  
Moosey: Guys I'm not gay.   
DorkyGabriel: Sam we know you are, I read your diary.   
Moosey: You did what?!!!!  
TheDevil: Okay the first one to get to Sm wins.   
DorkyGabriel: What are we 123 again, I don't think so.   
TheDevil: *Hits you*   
DorkyGabriel: *Stabs you*   
TheDevil: *Stabs you harder*  
Moosey: DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS.  
DorkyGabriel: WOW Lucy! No wonder dad got rid of you. So immature. 

Moosey added justchuck

JustChuck: Can you to please behave! I didn't create you so you can fight over one of my creations. You are both grounded.   
TheDevil: ERM... No, we aren't! Can't tell me what to do!   
JustChuck: Get in the corner and think about what you've done.  
TheDevil: NO!  
JustChuck: LUCIFER!  
TheDevil: Okay I'm going. I hate you.   
JustChuck: I don't care. Gabe, you need to stop being mean to your brother.  
DorkyGabriel: But it was all his fault! I just wanted Sammy.   
JustChuck: Okay, Gabe can have him first and you can have him next time Lucy. Deal?   
TheDevil: But...  
JustChuck: DEAL?  
TheDevil: Okay.  
Moosey: Wait, what? I'm not a toy, I have rights.   
JustChuck: Sam just allow it, I have enough grey hair as it is.   
Moosey: But that's not the point.   
JustChuck: CHUCK HAS SPOKEN

JustChuck has left the group chat.   
Moosey: Great...


	3. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If theres anything you want me to feature or a ship you want just let me know in the comments.

TheDevil: SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
TheDevil:SAMMMMMM  
Moosey: What do you want satan?   
TheDevil: I kinda got a boy.   
Moosey: What?!  
DorkyGabriel: How is my boyfriend meant to cuddle me if he is texting!!!!!!!!!  
Confusion: Gabe are you in the bunker?   
DorkyGabriel: Ohhhh ermm nope!   
Confusion: Lucy? has ? a ? boyfriend? And me and dean arent even there yet? how is this fair?   
Gayangellover: You like me?   
Confusion: No, someone else...   
Gayangellover: Brb gonna go kill a shit load of deans. 

Gayangellover has gone offline

Confusion: I better go stop my crush!

Confusion has gone offline 

DorkyGabriel: What just happened?   
TheDevil: Adam is in hell and we are together.   
Moosey: Who is Adam?  
DorkyGabriel: Hmmm I dunno Your brother?!   
Moosey: No my brothers name is Dean.   
Thedevil: Your other brother silly  
Moosey: What other brother?!   
DorkyGabriel: Adam the one that yanno MIC's other vessel.   
Moosey: I don't understand.   
TheDevil: The blonde one, that yanno you had to lock in the house and watch.   
Moosey: HIS NAME IS ADAM?!!!!!!   
DorkyGabriel: Yeah. 

Gayangellover is online. 

Gayangellover: What did I miss?!   
Moosey: We had another brother.   
Gayangellover: Since when?!  
Moosey: Since I was Lucys vesssel?!   
Gayangellover: OH SHIT YEAH!   
Gayangellover: How is he?!   
Moosey: Dead...   
Gayangellover: Shit yeah! Well RIP. 

TheDevil added DevilLover

DevilLover: WTF GUYS


	4. Bye Ad- Ad who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye to Adam nice knowing you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More trash coming soon !

DevilLover: I can't believe you can't remember me!

Moosey and Gayangellover has seen this

DevilLover: Guys... 

Confusion has kicked DevilLover out of the group. 

Confusion: Thank dad for that. 

TheDevil: Why the hell did you kick my boyfriend off the group chat. 

Confusion: I didn't enjoy his comments, Dean is trying to sleep and the ping keeps waking him up, 

TheDevil: And...

TheDevil: I should have killed you. 

Gayangellover has come online. 

Gayangelover: LEAVE CAS ALONE.   
Gayangellover: I WILL FUCKING FIGHT YOU. 

TheDevil: Awww your little puppy is trying to fight me how cute.  
Gayangellover: That's it! You are going down!

Confusion has kicked TheDevil out of the group chat.

Gayangellover: I could have taken him!  
Confusion: Thank you for defending me.   
Gayangellover: Anything for my cutie.   
Confusion: Can I come back to your room now?   
Gayangellover: yes but we need to spam the chat.   
Confusion: Spam?   
Gayangellover: post random things until Sam won't see the messages.   
Confusion: Oh. 

Confusion has sent a photo 

Gayangellover:Not of us kissing. To hide our relationship from Sam.   
Confusion: I'm confused!

10 am 

DorkyGabriel: Guys I'm stuck in Sams' hair  
DorkyGabriel: I CANT BREATHE   
DorkyGabriel:I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD DorkyGabriel:BE HOW I DIED  
DorkyGabriel:IN SAMS LONG LUSH LOCKS  
DorkyGabriel:HELP 

Confusion: Is it a kinky thing? ;)   
DorkyGabriel: No, WTF Cas  
Confusion: Dammit Dean!   
Gayangellover: Always blaming it on me!   
DorkyGabriel: Still choking.   
Gayangellover: Can't believe you Cas. I'm a sensitive innocent flower!   
Confusion: You told me to call you something different last night.   
DorkyGabriel:Guys...   
Gayangellover:I can't believe you'd publicly announce that! 

Confusion set Gayangellover to Daddy™

Daddy™: Yanno what I want my shirts back!   
DorkyGabriel: Can someone help!   
Confusion: Well I want my coat back  
Daddy™: NUUUUUUU I'm sorry   
Confusion: Aww you are too cute!   
DorkyGabriel: FFS SOMEONE HELP!

Daddy™ and Confusion has seen this


	5. im coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what the title suggests

moosey: Who is daddy???   
Daddy™: That would be me,Dean.   
moosey: Why is your name daddy?   
Confusion: He needed to learn a lesson.  
Moosey: ooooo Cas told you!   
Daddy™: Yeah... totally.   
DorkyGabriel: Totally no homo!   
Confusion: All da homo!   
Confusion: That was Dean!   
Daddy™: LIAR! WHY DO I GET THE BLAME!   
Moosey: Fighting again!   
DorkyGabriel: Thats why we are a better couple!  
Moosey: Yusss  
Confusion: I dont think so Sam!  
Daddy™: Wanna fucking go!  
Confusion: We are better!   
Moosey: oh so you are a couple.   
Daddy™: Erm nooooo...   
Confusion: Dean who?   
Moosey: Admit it   
Daddy™: Im not gay, I DONT HAVE GAY THOOUGHTS OF CAS NOPE!  
DorkyGabriel: Who said anything about gay thoughts?!

Daddy™ has left the group chat

DorkyGabriel: I feel bad!

Confusion added Daddy™ back to the group chat.   
Daddy™: BI the way im sorta a little gay!  
Moosey: About time Dean!  
Confusion: We are engaged!  
DorkyGabriel: What since when?!  
Daddy™: Since we wanted to be the better couple!  
confusion: SCREW YOU GUYS


	6. HAIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting ive been ill

(3am)   
Daddy™: Do you ever think the seaa is salty because the land doesnt wave back.  
Dadd™y: What if we are all dust and the world is already gone but these are just memorise.   
Daddy™: WHAT IF EARTH WAS SPACE AND SPACE WAS EARTH BUT WE ARE JUST SEEING IF FROM OUR OWN PERSECTIVE   
Moosey: Sleep   
Daddy™: What if the chair I sit on only exsists when someone is there to see it ?   
Daddy™: What if this was a show and you lot arent real just actors?   
Confusion: Im suppose to be the confused one Dean  
Daddy™: I-I WHAT IS GOING ON.?   
Daddy™: Im done  
Moosey: Dean calm down, go sleep!  
Daddy™: How can I sleep when i might not even be real?   
Confusion: Please dean relax.   
Confusion: Dean?   
Moosey: What happened where did he go?   
Confusion: So I appeared in his room and turns out he has passed out.   
Moosey: Good old Dean. 

 

DorkyGabriel: Sometimes when Sam is asleep I trim his hair.   
Moosey: YOU DO WHAT?!  
DorkyGabriel: Erm well you havent noticed.   
Moosey: I was growing it out, It looked good on me.   
Daddy™: About time Gab I owe you.   
Moosey: WTF I LOOKED GOOD WITH LONG HAIR.  
Daddy™: Calm down rapunzel   
Confusion: Sam, Im sorry to say but I have to agree with the others.   
Moosey: I feel betrayed   
DorkyGabriel: I also keep hiding his text books and he gets so confused when he cant find them.   
Moosey: Why are you doing this to me?   
moosey: I thought you loved me bruh?!   
DorkyGabriel: I doooooo but you are so cute when you are confused.   
Confusion: If we are admitting things I have been attempting to eat Deans pie.   
Daddy™: WHAT THE HELL?! YANNO WHAT BYE?! 

Daddy™ has left the group chat 

Moosey: Well shit.


	7. Wedding planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is getting stressed as his big day gets closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really ill and tired and i wanted to post so im sorry for what you are about to read

Daddy™:Cas where are you?   
Confusion:At home why?   
Daddy™:We were meant to try out cake?!   
Confusion:I thought you said that was tomorrow.   
Daddy™:If you didn't want to go through the wedding you could have Daddy™:just said.   
Daddy™:I've tried very hard to keep us together   
Daddy™:why are you breaking this relationship up   
Confusion:But it's tomorrow! 

Daddy™:Cas why didn't you tell me it wasn't until tomorrow ?   
Confusion:I-I did...   
Daddy™:SHIT WE HAVE THE FITTINGS   
Confusion:I'm already there I will see you soon Dean. 

Daddy and Confusion have gone offline

Moosey:Dean  
Moosey:dean   
Moosey:dean?   
Moosey:DEAN?   
Moosey:Gabriel, can you go and get Dean? A parcel is here.   
DorkyGabriel:Erm too bad Sammy I'm at the fitting  
Moosey:THE FITTING IS TODAY I THOUGHT IT WAS TOMORROW SHIT.  
DorkyGabriel:I will come get you.   
Moosey:Thanks. 

-

Daddy™:Sam tell Cas that it's my wedding too and if I want a cake which is a pie on top of more pies I can.   
Moosey:Dean, it is tradition to have a cake.   
Confusion:See Dean cake.   
Daddy™:Sam you are supposed to be on my side screw you   
Confusion:Dean don't be like this  
Daddy™:SAM WHO?! GONNA DO TO YOU WHAT WE DID TO ADAM.  
Moosey:Dean who is Adam?  
DorkyGabriel:Oh, my Sammy bear, it is your other brother   
Moosey:We have another brother?   
Moosey:Will he be at the funeral ?  
Moosey:**Wedding this is a first for me 

-

Daddy™:Cas is god coming ?   
Daddy™:Do we need to talk about the after party?   
Daddy™:Who is going to be there?   
Confusion:I'll be right over  
DorkyGabriel:Hey guys erm can you keep Sam away from Lucifer I'm scared he is going to take over my boyfriends vessel   
Daddy™:Invitation aren't sent we dont have long until the day!   
Daddy™:FUCK SAKE SAM DID YOU TRY THE OUTFIT ON?   
Daddy™:GABRIEL IF YOU TOUCH THE WEDDING DECOR AGAIN SO HELP ME GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOU   
Daddy™:WHY IS THERE ANGELS IN MY ROOM??  
Confusion:They wont be able to make it if they didnt come now.   
Daddy™:FUCK   
Moosey:Dean calm down   
Daddy™:CALM IM GETTING MARRIED VERY VERY SOON.   
Daddy™:WHERE IS CAS  
Daddy™:CAS  
Daddy™:CAS  
Daddy™YOU NORMALLY ANSWER ME WTF   
Confusion:Dean I have pie and beer im on my way.   
Daddy™:AWWWW BABE.  
Daddy™:HAS ANYONE SEEN THE STAMPS   
Daddy™:IF THERE IS ONE MORE WING OUT OF PLACE IM GOING TO START STABBING   
Confusion:Dean they are my brothers and sisters!   
Daddy™:NOT THEM, MYSELF.   
Daddy™:CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME A BEER


End file.
